In small communities or areas with scattered houses where the drains of the buildings are not connected to sewage disposal systems which include installations for cleaning the sewage, the authorities as a rule do not allow faeces and urine to be drained off without further delivery to septic tanks or so called culverts, as the faeces would contaminate the local ground water.